


The Wearing of the Wreath

by alyjude_sideburns



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas, First Time, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyjude_sideburns/pseuds/alyjude_sideburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where will some mistletoe lead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wearing of the Wreath

**Author's Note:**

> This was a "wreath drabble" written for 2006 Secret Santa story exchange.

**The Wearing of the Wreath by alyjude**

 

 

Megan thought about doing it but decided that death by Ellison was the deal-breaker. Rafe wanted to do it, dreamed about doing it, but had plans for his future and death was waaaay down at the bottom--so far down, it was practically invisible.  
  
Henri Brown actually _planned_ on doing it, but one look at Ellison, and he quickly decided that stealing one of Simon's cigars and adding it to the small department Christmas tree would have to do as his yearly prank.  
  
Joel figured everyone was thinking, wanting, or planning to do it, but he was pretty darn sure he was the only one who could get _away_ with doing it. So he did.  
  
He walked over to the silk mistletoe wreath left by the "Muffin Person," picked it up and, with a nod to Sandburg, said, "Follow me."  
  
Blair, too curious to refuse, got up and followed Joel over to the printer, where Jim was waiting patiently for a report to be spit out.  
  
"Jim," Joel said.  
  
"Joel," Jim said, a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"I'd like to try something, if you don't mind."  
  
Jim glanced down at Blair, who shrugged and said, "Don't ask me, man."  
  
Joel placed the wreath around Jim's neck and then said, "Blair, in case it skipped your notice, you're standing under some mistletoe... with Jim."  
  
Blair's mouth dropped open at the exact same moment as Jim's--making it an amazing bit of unison on their part. Blair got his closed first and slowly looked around the room--to find every detective in the squad room staring at them, all with matching mischievous grins.  
  
Blair's eyes narrowed and Joel had the sudden feeling that he was about to do a great impression of Mount Vesuvius. But just as quickly as the storm gathered in Blair's blue eyes--it faded away. In a voice that was just loud enough to make it to every member of the squad, he said, "Joel, that's very thoughtful of you, but Jim and I don't need mistletoe to kiss, we pretty much do it all the time, you know? Okay, if there's a football game on, I usually have to wait for half-time, but then, he's lucky to get a peck on the cheek during a National Geographic special.  And when the Jags are on, neither of us do much of anything--kissing wise--but we do plenty of cussing, burping and belching." With that, he reached up, carefully removed the wreath, walked over to Megan, put it around her neck and, making with his own mischievous grin, said, "Rafe, this one's for you." He walked back over to Jim and asked, "You ready for lunch?"  
  
Smiling softly, Jim nodded. "I am. You in the mood for pizza or Chinese?"  
  
Grabbing their jackets and heading for the elevator, Blair said over his shoulder, "I'm thinking peanut butter and jelly sandwiches... at the loft."  
  
The End

 

  
**Disclaimer:** All characters from **The Sentinel** are the property of Pet Fly Productions, Danny Bilson and Paul DeMeo. Characters from any other television show, movie or book are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. We believe the works contained in this archive to be transformative in nature and therefore protected under the 'fair use' provisions of copyright law.

This story archived at <http://asr3.slashzone.org/archive/viewstory.php?sid=1282>


End file.
